


In Sickness & In Health

by LittleRed16



Series: Stogan Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRed16/pseuds/LittleRed16





	In Sickness & In Health

Stiles could handle a lot of things.

He could handle Peter Hale going around and killing everyone in town, he could handle a mass murdering lizard, he could handle an alpha pack and being possessed. 

He could even handle being married for six months then being widowed for the next four because he has done that before. (His husband ended up coming back from an alternative universe and followed him into a clothing shop.)

What he couldn’t handle? Being sick.

Stiles ended up getting really sick a few days before his twenty-third birthday and was forced to stay home by his husband when they discovered how hard it was for Stiles to work with such a sore throat.

He was laying with Logan on their L-shaped couch in the living room with his head on his husband’s chest.

“Daddy, I can’t reach.” Stiles whined out with a bad scratchy voice as he reached out weakly to the coffee table for his juice box. He felt like complete shit from his tonsillitis.

Logan reached out, wrapping his fingers around the juice box and handed it over.

He pressed the back of his hand to Stiles’ forehead as the younger male drank from the box until it was empty.

“Ya still have ah fever.” Logan spoke with a gruff voice. “Should ah call Melissa in the morning?”

Stiles nodded slowly, leaving his empty juice box on Logan’s chest as he laid back down and started to use his husband’s shoulder as a pillow instead.

“Daddy, my throat still hurts.” He complained quietly. 

Small juice boxes didn’t help for long but he liked the taste.

“My poor baby boi.” Logan murmured before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “Want some apple juice?”

Stiles nodded slowly and moved enough for Logan to get him some apple juice. Logan returned with a cup of apple juice and handed it to Stiles before sitting down on the couch instead of laying down for now.

Stiles scooted closer to his husband with the cup in his hands and slowly sipped at his juice as Logan hooked his arm around Stiles’ mid section.

“Ah love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

Stiles recovered a few days after Melissa’s home visit and sadly he couldn’t get Logan to continue doing things for him after that without being told to fuck off during hockey games for whining.


End file.
